pippinfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Pippin titles
with Atmark consoles.]] Pippin titles released in Japan for the Pippin Atmark and in the United States for the Pippin @WORLD are generally compatible with one another, differing primarily in language support. Though many of the following CD-ROMs were promoted on Bandai's Japanese and English websites and marketing materials,Pippin software, Bandai Digital Entertainment, Japan. Archived 1997-06-27.Other BDE Titles, Bandai Digital Entertainment USA. Archived 1996-10-29.@WORLD Software, Bandai Digital Entertainment USA. Archived 1997-04-04. not all of them may have actually been released in their respective markets (noted with * asterisks).Apple Bandai Pippin USA Games by Willard, AtariAge Forums. 2014-08-03.The unreleased games of Pippin by Pierre Dandumont, Journal du Lapin. 2016-08-06. Japan '' is one of the only hybrid Pippin titles to also support Macintosh and Windows.]] All authenticated titles that were released in Japan featured the square Pippin platform logo. Some were published on hybrid discs with support for other platforms that were identified on the box cover or a sticker on the jewelcase. s bundled with the Pippin Atmark console.]] Titles bundled with Pippin Atmark consoles in Japan were assigned a Bandai product ID number that began with "BDB-", followed by a 3-digit number. Titles published directly by Bandai or Bandai Digital Entertainment were assigned an ID that began with "BDE-", followed by a 5-digit number. This number corresponded with the five latter digits from the product's UPC bar code, not including the final check digit. Titles from other publishers that were authorized or distributed by Bandai were usually assigned an ID that began with "BDS-", followed by a 5-digit number. A few exceptions to this numbering system included specialty titles such as PEASE. Some titles that were re-released in different packaging were assigned a new ID number. :See also: Category: Pippin Atmark titles United States s bundled with the Pippin @WORLD console.]] Most authorized U.S. releases were branded with both the square Pippin logo and the @WORLD logo in blue packaging. These discs are especially rare as far fewer Pippin @WORLD consoles were sold than their Japanese counterparts. Though some (but not all) of the applications could be launched on a Mac, none were advertised as offering hybrid support. Titles released by Bandai Digital Entertainment for @WORLD consoles in the United States were assigned a 5-digit ID number, sometimes followed by a letter, which corresponded with five of the latter digits from the product's UPC bar code, not including the final check digit. :See also: Category: Pippin @WORLD titles Europe .]] European releases from Katz Media are extremely rare as not many Katz Media Player 2000 consoles are known to have reached the public. Discs for the KMP 2000 do not require authentication and may not bear official Pippin platform markings. However, as a result, such titles may not run on consumer Pippin models in Japan nor the United States without developer ROMs.Urology, protection and authentication by Pierre Dandumont, Journal du Lapin. 2016-07-23. :See also: Category: Katz Media titles Software Development Kits Apple Computer issued Software Development Kit (SDK) CD-ROMs to selected developers to create titles for the Pippin platform. The included APIs and extensions were based on the Macintosh operating system.Hacking the Pippin, Vintage Mac World. :See also: Category: Software development Notes :* Pippin release status of this title in this respective market is uncertain. References See also *Bundled discs *List of unreleased Pippin titles External links *Bandai Pippin games at GameFAQs *Pippin (platform) at Giant Bomb *Apple Pippin Release List at Good Deal Games *Video Game Bible 1985-2002 at Google Books *Pippin Game List at MobyGames *Pippin Games at New Games Magazine *PIPPIN@MARK software release list at Retrogeme (Japanese) *Apple Pippin video games list at Universal Videogame List *Consoles - Pippin at Video Game Data Base (Portuguese) *Listing of all Apple Pippin games at Video Games Museum *Apple Bandai Pippin games at Wikipedia *20 Games That Defined the Apple Pippin / Bandai Atmark at YouTube Category:Lists Category:Software